Huntington disease (HD, [MIM 143100]) is a monogenic movement disorder that is caused by an expanded CAG repeat in exon 1 of the Huntingtin gene (HTT) and is molecularly defined by more than 35 tandem CAG triplets in one copy of the HTT gene [1-3]. Expanded CAG triplets encode similarly repetitive glutamine residues in the HTT protein, leading to multiple downstream pathogenic effects and selective neuropathology [4]. The defined genetic cause of HD, and its consequent gain-of-function toxicity, allow for the suppression of HTT as a therapeutic strategy [5]. Multiple preclinical studies have shown reversal of HD phenotypes by inducible or exogenous silencing of transgenic mutant HTT [6-9]. However, reagents which silence both wild-type HIT and mutant HIT may have detrimental long-term consequences in humans. Constitutive loss of the murine homolog Hdh is embryonic lethal and postnatal repression of Hdh leads to neurodegenerative phenotypes, suggesting a crucial role for HTT in development and adulthood [10-13]. Wild-type HIT has also been shown to be protective against toxic effects of mutant HIT in a dose-dependent manner. The preferential silencing of mutant HTT, and preservation of normal wild-type HTT expression, may minimize loss-of-function effects and yield greater therapeutic benefit than total HTT suppression.
There are two classes of genetic targets which can be used to selectively suppress mutant HTT versus its normal counterpart: the expanded CAG repeat and polymorphisms linked with the pathogenic mutation [14]. The utility of both classes of targets is informed by genetic diversity at the HTT locus in a given patient population [15]. The CAG repeat is intrinsically polymorphic, and the ability to achieve pharmacological discrimination between expanded and normal CAG diminishes with decreasing size difference between the two repeats [16, 17]. In contrast, polymorphism-targeted or SNP-targeted silencing of mutant HTT has achieved potent reduction of mutant HTT with negligible effect on expression of normal HTT transcript by acting to degrade a mutant transcript bearing a specific target allele [18, 19]. Careful structure-activity studies of antisense oligonucleotides (ASOs) suggest that suppression of normal HTT may be avoided with SNP-targeted reagents given appropriate preclinical screens [19, 20].
A crucial question in the development of SNP-targeted reagents is the choice of allele target for maximum therapeutic benefit in the HD patient population. The time and cost of drug development requires clear prioritization of targets for allele-specific HTT silencing in the greatest proportion of patients. Heterozygosity of various target SNPs has been evaluated in local patient cohorts, but few phased estimates are available across diverse patient groups to guide development of allele-specific reagents. For example, the Δ2642 codon deletion present in exon 58 of HTT has been targeted for selective HTT silencing in vitro by siRNA [21], but the frequency of this polymorphism among HD chromosomes varies from 59% in an American cohort [22] to 18.6% in Italy [23]. No study has examined the phased heterozygosity and haplotype relationship of all potential targets, and it remains unclear which HTT polymorphism would offer treatment for the greatest number of patients worldwide.